Ball valves are well known in the field, including ball valves that are operated by a handle and the speed of movement of the valve element is determined by a motion multiplication means oriented between the handle and the valve element. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,025,244 and 6,378,841 are just a few of the representative examples thereof.
It is widely known that ball valves made entirely of metallic components are subject to corrosion, especially when the valves are oriented in a buried application, usually in a hole provided in the earth's surface, which hole is then capped. Access to a buried valve is gained by uncapping the hole and, in some situations, using a tool to facilitate operation thereof. When the valves are made of metallic components, such as brass, they become corroded over time and difficult to operate, thereby necessitating replacement.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a primarily non-metallic ball valve that includes a motion multiplication means in the form of a planetary gear system oriented between a handle and a valve element actuation stem so that one 360° rotation of the handle will effect a 90° rotation of the valve element.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a non-metallic ball valve, as aforesaid, wherein the handle of the valve includes a down-hole operation feature.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a structure for slowly opening and closing the valve so as to prevent the occurrence of water hammer or shock.